Lovers Week
by ImACoAiFan4869
Summary: This Story is Based and Inspired by the Beloved Kudo2315 ! It's Lovers Week and Conan And Haibara Got Paired Up Into Lots Of Various Fun Activities. Please I Beg you R&R People!
1. Chapter 1: First Day of Lovers Week

**Inspired by Kudo2315's ****COUPLES WEEK**** Story With Many Twists I Made. This is the ****FIRST **** Fanfiction that I made ! Wait For ****OTHER CHAPTERS ON WEDNESDAYS AND SUNDAYS**** for all the story that I'm going to make ! Please Give ****HONEST AND GOOD REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY !**** !**

_**Disclaimer : I Do not own Detective Conan We all Know who does ^.\\**_

_**Chapter 1 : First Day of Lovers Week**_

**+-Teitan Elementary School-+**

-While Ayumi is walking to go to her classroom, she passed by the canteen and heard some 5th Graders talking and heard : -

"Hey Hazuki-chan, did you know that it's a very Lovely week now?" The 1st 5th Grader said.

"No, I didn't. Is it that very Lovely?" Said the other 5th Grader.

"Yes it is, it's very very lovely!" The Other one replied.

-Then Ayumi continued to walk towards her classroom after eavesdropping the 2 pupils.-

** +-Classroom-+**

"Hey I heard that this week is very lovely…" Ayumi Gave the news.

"What could it be? Genta said "Is it something like valentines or what?" He followed up "I hope there are eels." He Again said while rubbing His tummy.

"Maybe it is something that includes loooooveeeeeee!" Mitsuhiko Excitedly Said while blushing.

"What do you think Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

-Conan in Deep thought on how to answer her question. Then later on He came up with no idea.-

"I-I don't know, I have no idea." Conan Replied

-Everyone Put their hands on their chin that looks like they are thinking very deeply and silently. Then all boys got to their sits when the crush of every boys came, She is a cherish blonde girl who walked up to the front and headed towards her seat, Then all boys blushed except for Conan. Her name is Haibara Ai.-

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked "And why are you all looking at me?" She followed up while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Ai-chan!" Ayumi said

"Eh, What?" Haibara asked.

"Do you know what's up this week?" Ayumi said with her eyes rolling around.

"No, No I don't." Haibara replied with her usual famous Cold Eyes.

-While they continued to think what's up this week, their teacher, Kobayashi-sensei came and blurted out : -

"Good Morning Class!" Kobayashi-sensei exclaimed excitedly.

"Good Morning!" The Whole class stood and replied.

Then Ayumi Asked "Kobayashi-sensei what's so special this week?"

-And the Whole class nodded signaling for agreement.-

"Oh are you talking about the very very very very lovely things this week?" Kobayashi Answered.

"Yeah." The Whole Class While nodding there heads with excitement for the two shrunken teens.

"This week is the LOVERS WEEK !" Kobayashi-sensei added.

-The Whole class jumped for joy and excitement except for Conan and Haibara who are just sitting awkwardly.-

"And This is how Kids React." The 2 Shrunken teens said in sync.

**Chapter End 1 Ended**

**Stay Tuned for this story on Wednesdays and my Other New Story In Progress When Sundays !**

**I'll write your reviews here on my second chapter !**

**For now I'm saying Goodbye !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Partner Picking

**And Now We Continue the Story of this Lovers Week! This is the partner Picking chapter so read it and I hope you'll give good and honest reviews ! Stay Tuned too !**

_**-Disclaimer : I Do not own Detective Conan, We all know who does ^.\\!-**_

** Chapter 2 : Partner Picking**

"And this is how kids react." The 2 shrunken teens said in sync.

"Why on Earth do I have to do this?" Conan Said Sighing.

"Because Your Shrunk by them. You have to do this so no one gets suspicious." Haibara said.

"Yeah Yeah, Okay By the end of the week I can relax again.." Conan said while sighing again.

All Children was so happy and all girls was hoping to get paired up with Conan while the boys are hoping and dreaming that they are going to get paired up with Haibara. All Girls and Boys ran into Haibara and Conan's Desk And asking that could they be a pair for the week.

"Children ! Attention ! You're not going to get paired up except if you got the same color of the heart by them !" Kobayashi-sensei exclaimed.

"Haiiiiii…" The Children said going back to their sits.

"Get ready for a whole week with Mitsuhiko." Conan smirked.

"The Hearthrob will be clashing hearts with Ayumi." Haibara said Smirking.

"Let's just wait for Kobayashi-sensei to call us." Conan Said.

Kobayashi-sensei's instructions are if you get the same color of the heart of the boy/girl that got the color that you got will be your partner (Hearts are the broken shapes) So Let's get started ! And Never let others see the color that you got. Unless I say !

Everyone once in a while got excited very very very excited ! Hoping for that the one they had in Mind will be their partner.

"Who do you hope to be your Partner Conan-kun?" Ayumi said.

"He's Hoping for you!" Haibara said while laughing.

"Shut up Haibara !" Conan Shouted."

Mitsuhiko asked the same thing to Haibara.

"She's dreaming that the 2 of you got paired up" Conan Said Smiling.

"Don't Believe Him, He's an Idiot." Haibara Replied.

"Who's you Calling an Idiot?" Conan Asked.

"You, Edogawa-kun." Haibara smirked.

And then They Started!

"First one to pick is Edogawa Conan." Kobayashi-sensei said.

"Good Luck tantei-san " Haibara said while smirking.

"Shut Up !" Conan said.

Every Girls Screamed and shouted of Excitement ! They Want Conan to be their partner.

"Quiet !" Kobayashi-sensei exclaimed " You'll get disqualified if your Noisy !" She added.

Then all of them got quiet. Conan got the red piece of heart on the Girls box (Boys will pick a piece of heart in the Girls box then The Girls will pick on the Boys box.)

Then everyone else is called and got their pieces of heart.

Then the Teacher announced to open their hands and let the others to see the hearts that they are holding and to pick their partners. Conan and Haibara Got Paired Up Because the 2 shrunken teens got the same color of their hearts.

"Looks Like I'm getting paired up with the Ice Queen.." Conan said Laughing.

"Then I got paired up with the Great Detective.." Haibara said smirking.

The Bell Rang signaling that School has ended and they should get going home.

** +-On the Way to their Homes-+**

"Why you following me Edogawa-kun?" Haibara said eyebrows raised.

"Can't I walk home my partner for the week?" Conan said smiling.

Haibara Blushed and smirked.

"Looks like The Great Detective is on for the event." Haibara said Laughing.

"Shut up Haibara!" Conan shouted.

Then Haibara Laughed and laughed until her stomach ached.

"I think could I stay stay over?" Conan asked.

Haibara Raised an eyebrow. _"Why is he going to stay over?" Haibara Thought."_

"It's alright for me, but ask Hakase first." Haibara replied.

"Thank you !" Conan said smiling.

Conan kissed Haibara on the cheek and smirked.

"That's for letting me Stay!" Conan said smiling again.

Haibara Blushed Furiously and cannot Answer immediately to Conan's quick kiss to the cheeks.

.-

Then They Reached Hakase's House and Haibara Quickly ran up to her room and still blushing from Conan's Kiss.

**Chapter 2 Ends now.**

**Sorry if This Chapter Sucked for a bit I promise I'll be creating a great chapter soon in this series. But for now I'm going to post the reviews of peoples who read this story :**

**xNatsu81 : **I Will Stay Tune for this Story ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Sylkabe : **Haha, I really like ''couples week'', so I'm very happy that someone make a new version !  
>(And I like the way you write)<br>Sorry, english isn't my first language, I can read but no write...

**AiConShinxShi** : Pretty good story author.

**Coolshiho** : Lovely Story! - UPDATE Please.

**Thank you for all the support and reviews for my first fanfiction ever ! I promise I'll be Updating soon just Stay Tuned for this story and Wait for Sunday for my New Story in progress !**

**I'm Saying Goodbye for Now !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pictorial Event

Hello Everybody And The People of Fanfiction ! I was so busy Reading and I have some other stories working on it and especially, I need to go to school.. Sorry for the late Update ! haha.. I could make this chapter great if I'm not too lazy to do it ! hahahaha xDD.. It'll be long enough to have a great story If I have enough energy and courage xD. Stop the talking ant let's go !

**_Summary :_********_Kobayashi-sensei declared the event for today is to have the prettiest couple pictures and the 3 couple will be singing the next day. Who Will Win?_**

**_Special Thanks to :_********_Sylkabe and AiConShinxShi for Keeping up ! ^.\\_**

**_Disclaimer :_********_I do not own Detective Conan, We all know who does ^.\\_**

**(Lovers Week)**

**[****Chapter 3:Pictorial Event] **

-(Agasa Residence)-

_Haibara Stayed Up Late last night because she cannot sleep from what happened between her and Conan._

-(Morning At Agasa Residence)- -(Ai's POV)-

I woke up this morning at 6:00 as usual as ever and decided to go downstairs to cook breakfast for the three of them.

"Did what happen yesterday a dream?" I asked myself "Surely it's just a dream."

I walked down the stairs to cook breakfast when I saw Conan approaching me immediately.

"What's the Matter?" I asked Him while raising an eyebrow, "Got a Problem, Kudou-kun?" I asked.

"Sorry About Yesterday, Hehe I don't know what came into my mind.." He answered while scratching the back of his head.

"What about Yesterday?" I asked Him seemingly curious.

His Eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as a signal of confusion with something like a word "What?" in his eyes.

"You didn't remember?" He asked. "No, No I don't." I answered _"Is it the kiss I had in my dream? Or is it?" I wondered._ "_Should I tell her?" Conan thought "I should, but I just wish she wouldn't kill me.." He continued._

"I-I kissed you yes-yesterday right?" He said.

"You did what?!" I shouted loud enough to wake up Hakase.

"Please don't kill me…" He said in a low voice. "So it's not a dream…" I said.

"What's your dream about Ai-kun?" Hakase asked me.

"No nothing." I answered in a calm voice.

-(End of Haibara's POV – 3rd Person's POV.)-

They Continued everything they have to do. Ai cooked breakfast and ate their food pleasantly, washed the dishes, they showered and got ready for school which is boring for them because they already know everything in those elementary subjects. They walked out of the house.

"Hey Haibara, Soon enough the Shounen Tantei-Dan will be following us without us knowing.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked sarcastically.

He was annoyed by her remark but just smiled back at her.

"Could I-I could I…" He said hesitantly but cut off by Ai's Voice.

"You Could what?" She asked "_Geez… What do he want from me?" She thought._

Then Conan quickly grabbed and held Haibara's hand with his right hand and smiling at her, A Real Happy Smile.

"What The? Kudo what are you up to?" Ai asked annoyed but she was blushing when Conan held her hand.

"Why? Can't I hold my partner's hand the whole week?" He said smirking.

"Geez.. You are really on for the event." Haibara said in a low voice but he could hear it.

"I'm on if you're my Partner." Conan said to Haibara with a wink.

"Are You Insane Kudou-kun?" Haibara asked.

"Yep I'm insane because of you." He said with a big grin on his face and winked at her again.

Haibara Blushed Furiously As a Fresh Red Tomato and didn't speak. The whole walk to school is literally silent after what Conan said but they are still Holding hands.

-(Teitan Elementary School)-

The Shounen Tantei-Dan followd and listened to the conversation of Ai and Conan while walking and there's a hint of jealousy in there eyes.

"Can you Let go now Kudou-kun?" Haibara said to him.

He let go off her hand but he totally missed it already, her sweet, soft, and light hand. He looked sad a bit after He let go.

"Any problem Edogawa-kun?" Haibara asked.

"No nothing." He said as he snapped back to the real world.

"And also please stop calling me Kudou-kun or Shinichi now. He's gone." He said.

"What do you mean by He's gone?" Haibara replied as they sat down on there chairs.

"She already gave up on me, So do I? He's gone and Edogawa Conan is now Born." He said confidently.

"Hai, Hai." She replied "Wait, If that's the case.. Do you want me to stop making the antidote?" She said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Stop working on it. I'm going to have a new life." Conan said. "With someone I love other than her." He said as he looked up to the sky.

Then the Bell rang signaling for the start of class. Everyone immediately sat down at their seats. "_Just who is he talking about?" Haibara wondered._

Then Kobayasi-sensei entered the classroom.

"Ohayou Minna." She greeted.

"Ohayou Sensei." The whole class greeted.

The Whole Class was filled with excitement and joy that they cannot wait for the next event they are going to hold and sensei finally declared that

"The 3 couples who is going to have the prettiest picture and scenery will be having a prize plus they are going to sing in a Karaoke the next day if they will win the contest. As a couple they will have a duet but there is a chance for the 2 of them sing a solo song!" Kobayashi-sensei said what should be said.

"Sugoi!" "Yosh" "Iku Ze!" Every couple had each reaction except for the 2 shrunken teens who is just emotionless..

"Ugh.." Conan said. " . "Huh. You have Problem Conan-kun?" Haibara asked.

Conan's eyes widened as he heard Haibara called her by first name.

"What did you just called me Ai?" With His eyes widened he still gave her a smirk for telling her first name but Ai didn't mind at all she was just happy to make him happy.

"Are you happy now? Conan-kun?" Ai said as he teased Conan.

"Yeah Thanks for cheering me up.. I'll give you a good scenery I promise you. Go get a good and Warm Jacket later since it's winter right now and it's snowing." He said to her.

"And I'm going to say something to…" He cannot continue because he is still not ready to say it the next day.

"You're going to say what?" Ai said curiously.

"No, Nothing Sorry." He Laughed Nervously "_Should I confess to her?" Conan thought._

And the Class goes on and on until the bell rang. They we're excited to take there Pictures already. They Walked out of the classroom one by one until everyone is gone.

"Good Luck Tantei-san" A voice came from somewhere said.

-(Meanwhile…)-

Conan And Ai is walking home in silence, no one was wanting to break the silence as the gentle wind blows, Conan understands what the wind is saying. "_Okay I'll do it on the last day of this week, Akemi." Conan said in her mind._ Then another Gentle breeze blowed.

"What's with the wind?" Ai asked "It seems like it's talking." She said.

"Yeah, it is talking." Conan answered "It's talking to me." He Continued.

"What do you mean Conan-kun?" She replied.

"You'll understand someday what I'm saying Ai-chan." Conan said blushing and smiling at her with eyes closed.

"I'm going to have another sleepover tonight." Conan asked.

"It's Okay Conan-kun." She replied with a smile on her face with pink thin strips on her face. Then Conan hugged her tightly and he could even feel that Haibara is blushing and hot from her experience being hugged by Conan.

Then they continued to walk to Hakase's when another gentle wind blew.

"_I knew this day would come for my little sister, I love you Shiho, Love him with all you've got…" A voice came from the clouds. _Then Conan heard it as well as Ai but they kept silent and Conan held her hand again in the cold winter breeze…

-(Agasa Residence)-

"You know Conan, I felt like someone is talking from somewhere high up." She said to Conan nervously.

"Don't worry Ai-chan I heard it too, And that time it was talking to you." Conan said with a reassuring smile and blushed for He knows what the _Akemi _said.

"What did it say?" She asked very curiously she wants to hear every letter, every word, every single detail from it but Conan said she will understand it on the right day **again **But she completely understood it.

"But please wait before you do something else children.." Hakase said as he approached us from the lab making Conan's upgrade for his skateboard gadget.

"What did you two just called each other?" Agasa said with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Ai." "Conan" Both of them said in sync. They didn't mind it at all because they just called each other by first name earlier at school which made the both of them smile.

"You guys serious aren't you?" Hakase asked. "Yes we are." The 2 replied in sync again.

Then the 3 of them leaved to go do and make their works. Hakase got to the lab to upgrade Conan's skateboard, Haibara got to her room to change and made dinner for them, And Conan went back to the Mouri Detective Agency to pack up for the sleepover.

-(Mouri Detective Agency)-

As Conan walked through the door He could notice a familiar voice through the next door he was about to open.. "_Hattori?!"_ _"What could be he doing here. I still cannot sure if it is him but I'm pretty sure with that accent. He thought._ As he walked through the door sure enough it was Hattori Heiji and Kazuha Toyoma.

"Tadaima!" Conan shouted as he walked through the room straight to his room.

"Hey brat ! What's with him today." Kogorou mumbled.

"He probably is angry for something or excited for something." Ran said

"Yeah he probably is one of those lines." Kazuha said.

"I am going to check on him and ask if there is any problem." Hattori Suggested.

Everyone agreed and let him go through the door and made him talk with Hattori without them hearing anything from them.

"Hey Kudou you have another case?" Hattori asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah my case is a woman's heart." Conan said with a smirk on his face.

He knew that Hattori will give up in the argument and just ask and help him packing things up for the sleepover.

"WHAT?!" Hattori shouted surely enough for everyone to hear outside the door and worry and bothered to look at them.

"What's with that shout Heiji?" Kazuha asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, It's just I heard from him that Big Osaka lost from Tokyo Spirits hehehehe." Hattori excused.

"_What a lame excuse that was Hattori hehehehe." He thought._

"And why are you packing things up Conan-kun?" Ran asked him.

"I'm going to have a sleepover at Hakase's house for some reason." Conan said scratching the back of his head.

"I wonder what this broken piece of heart about?" Kogorou said as he examined the heart that Kobayashi-sensei gave them for the Lovers week.

"Ahhhhhh! No don't look at it!" Conan shouted and begged but soon enough, Kogorou and Hattori found what is written under the heart.

"Ha-Haiba-Haibara Ai?" The 2 of them exclaimed for shock.

"Well well looks like the brat had a girlfriend." Kogorou said laughing with a big grin on his face.

"Is it that Reddish Blonde haired girl written here?" Hattori said with a big grin in his face too.

"I said don't look at it….." Conan said in a low voice as he facepalmed himself for embarrassment but was enough for them to hear what he said.

Chapter 3 ends now.. Phew that was a relief for writing for about 4 hours only for this chapter especially the thinking was hard xD Love the appreciation guys I love all of you people. Just tell me if there are any errors or mistakes in this chapter I would really appreciate if you will give those great and honest reviews for this chapter.. This was my first long Chapter I have ever even written. Thanks for the Support Guys I love you all so much !

**I'm Saying Goodbye for NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Flashback Case

Damn.. It's been long since I updated this story. Sorry for the wait guys. I feel sick this past few days eh. Don't worry just carefully RR my Chapter 4 ! So ummmhhh.. Yeah Let's get straight to it!

_**Disclaimer :**_** Do I need to do this? Surely not..**

**-(Lovers Week)-**

**-****[Chapter 4 : Flasback Case]-**

-[Mouri Detective Agency]-

"Why can't you just listen to me for not looking at it?" Conan asked the 2.

Soon Sure enough they laughed out loud causing Conan to cover up his ears with both small hands that isn't enough to not hear the 4 people laughing at him. Poor Conan packing up his things without anyone helping because of the laughing.

"Goodbye. I'll be back!" Conan said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"See you soon brat!" Kogorou Laughed

"Don't forget to kiss her!" Hattori exclaimed laughing too (I cannot stop too hahahahahahaha).

He blushed a beet red from what Hattori told him and ran off quickly. _"Why the hell am I blushing from that?" _Conan thought as he feels his face burning. _"Yep, Maybe that really is the reason…"_ He continued to speak to himself while walking to Hakase's house.

-[Agasa Residence – Conan's POV]-

Conan could see darkness in the house with no sign of Human life inside. As he opens the front door open with his spare key which Agasa Hakase gave him. He was looking for a certain someone which all of us already know who.

"Haibara?! Are you there?" Conan shouted throughout the dark house of the Professor.

"Taku.. Why is she leaving the whole house very dark before going to her lab again. Wait a second, What is she doing in her lab at all?" Conan spoke to himself as he goes down the basement to look for her at the lab. Unfortunately, The girl is not there.

"Where has Ai had gone too?" Conan mumbled under his breath

He walked down into the lab and still no trace of Human life in there. When he was about to turn around and leave, He noticed and felt that his right shoulder had been heavy than earlier. Someone's hand is in his right shoulder.

"Waah! A great mummy is on the top of the hill eating a snake!" Conan abruptly exclaimed without thinking of it. Who could it be? Only one person aint it. And of course it's his partner, Haibara Ai.

"Hahahahahaha ! If you can look at your face Conan-kun, It's PRICELESS!" Haibara said laughing and giggling.

He couldn't help but smile on how cute she was giggling but how annoying she was while laughing. _"Wow, She's so somehow.. Cute when this things happen I wanna.. I wanna… Wait what am I thinking?!" _Conan wondered while smiling.

"Huh? You seem spaced out Conan-kun. Do you have a problem?" She asked him curiously.

"Ahhh.. Ehh, No It's nothing, I'm alright." Conan Replied nervously laughing.

"Wait why are you… in a towel?" Conan asked "Did you get shower?" He added.

"Yeah, I did." Ai simply answered with a smirk on her face.

"Whatt thee.." Conan said blushing beet red and his nose bled when he saw her creamy milky white legs. He looked at her wet strawberry blonde hair.

"_Oh my God… Why is this even happening. I mean why now?" _Conan asked himself.

But simply first, Conan covered his bleeding nose to avoid Ai to see it.

"What perverted things are you thinking now tantei-san?" Ai said smirking at him.

Then he immediately snapped smack dab in the middle of the Earth.. He was first confused then he noticed he is still staring at Ai's Legs. He was so so furiously red as a fresh ripe red tomato.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! I'm not starting at anything in you!" Conan abruptly blurted out slipping the things from his mouth. Haibara noticed this and smirked.

"Staring at anything, I didn't ask you that question, Pervert. You're actually staring at something aren't you?" She said. "No I'm not!" Conan said shouting _"Crap I slipped things out from my mouth!"_ Conan talked to himself.

"Then how can you explain that red thing coming out from your nose? Ai smirked as she notices the blood coming out from Conan's nose.

"Whaaaaaattt? I think I have to go now!" Conan said as he rushed and dashed upstairs to the door leading to the kitchen and immediately rushed to his room to get damn dozen of tissues.

"Damn that Ai. Why is she showing up in just towels to me and laughs when I got freaked out and smirked everytime my nose bled. Geez." Conan said almost shouting, Little did he know that Ai is just at his door listening to what he says.

-[Some more time later]-

Conan got out of his room only surprised to see Ai standing in front of him and guess what, She decided to tease him very eagerly.

"Wha- Hey Ai, what are you doing here?!" Conan shouted at her.

"Decided to make something." Ai said smirking.

"What Somet-" Conan was cut when he look at her legs which is covered up with a very short shorts. This made his nose bled all again suddenly but a lot more blood came out than the first.

"Whaaat th-" He said cut offed when he felt something warm and soft In his cheeks, No bother, It's Ai's lips kissing him.

"Aaah! I need to go I wanna sleep!" Conan said.

"Goodnight tantei-san, I mean pervy brat." Ai said.

"Shut UP!" Conan said shutting the door and locking it. Sure enough he cannot sleep that easily for what's happening that entire night with her.

"This is a disaster…" Conan said closing his eyes.

-[Agasa Residence at 6:45 Am]-

Conan woke up. Just as he looked at the mirror at the bathroom he saw a lip shaped and sized lipstick in his face. Sure enough his face furiously red from what he saw for he already know whose it was. It was of course the only girl in the house, Haibara Ai.

He showered and both of them ate their breakfast as Ai cooked their breakfast no one spoke until they we're on the way to their school, **FAKE SCHOOL.** No one still deciding to break the icy silence between the 2 of them until the Shounen tantei dan came into their ways.

"Ai-chan! Conan-kun!" Ayumi as usual the first one to be generous and speak.

"Hey Conan-kun your in the newspaper today!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Eh? Why am I?" Conan asked.

"Remember the case last week when you kicked that bucket to the back of the head of that kidnapper? There are some officers there who saw you because they have been chasing that kidnapper and the kidnapper thought that he can use the 2 of them to as hostages. All of us where in too." Mitsuhiko answered.

_**-[Flashback]-**_

_It was a cold snowy day when the Shounen Tantei dan went camping with Doctor Agasa and the 2 shrunken teens. When they arrived at the spot they saw other campers about 3 more tents other than theirs. They set up tents which Conan did 2 tents on his own._

"_Hey Guys why don't you help me out here?" Conan asked them._

"…_.." The reply from them._

"_Geez, while I'm setting this tents up, they just play in the damn snow making snowman, and more. Whatever.." Conan wondered._

"_C'mon Conan-kun, let's gather up wood branches to make us cozy later, it's too cold.." Mitsuhiko said._

"_Yeah, and I want my food to be hot too." Genta added._

"_Geez, you guys, I set up the tents on my own then you want me to still help you there? Alright, this is my last task." Conan said._

"_Stop complaining and just gather up." Genta said._

_Then they gathered as much as they could, then when they walked back to the spot the 2 girls out of sight they asked the professor but he said that they just disappeared. They are worried about the 2 and waited until dinner. But still they are out of sight._

"_I'm gonna find them." Conan said._

"_I'll go too!" Mitsuhiko and Genta said in unison._

"_Not again.." Conan mumbled under his breath with his "Oi Oi ." look._

"_Alright let's go." Conan answered._

"_Be careful kids, there are rumors of kidnappers a day ago who got loose." Hakase said before we leave, and when he said that, we just immediately stopped._

"_Do you think they got..-" Mitsuhiko said but was cut off by Conan's sudden reaction._

"_Yeah, there's a high chance of them being kidnapped. Let's hurry before something bad happens."_

_They searched the whole area, the woods and everywhere all night but no luck of finding the 2 girls when they heard of something like mosquito noise near them and that could be heard in their Detective Badges too._

"_Looks like their somewhere near us." Genta said in a low voice._

"_Yeah I can hear mosquito noise somewhere nearby." Mitsuhiko said._

"_Luckily adults cannot hear those mosquito noises, let's go find them." Conan said to themselves._

_They continued to struggle and strive nearer and nearer to the mosquito noise then there they are, there forehead touching a lighted cabin. Finally this is the one they are looking for._

"_There they are! They are sitting in the corner with no one in there the only two of them!" Mitsuhiko said as he saw a small window._

"_They are all tied up. Did that kidnapper did something?" Conan said.._

"_Hmm… We'll find out later on. Let's go inside." Genta mumbled while the other 2 agreed to do so._

_-[Meanwhile]-_

_Haibara struggled in their position as she licked and licked the scarf in her mouth until it wore off. She tried to delete the scarf in Ayumi's mouth too by biting it and pulling it, soon it wore off and the 2 of them talked._

"_Hey Ai-chan, when do you think can we leave here?" Ayumi said._

"_I don't know Yoshida-san, I don't even know if we can go out of here alive." Haibara muttered but Ayumi can still hear it._

"_What do you mean Ai-chan?" The little girl said._

"_No, nothing, nothing important." She replied._

_Then Haibara have an idea on how to do the impossible, she clicked and clicked her badge to give the boys mosquito noise to make them come near them (I got this idea from an episode I cannot remember but this is when Conan clicked his Detective boys badge to the ground to make a message to the other kids.)._

_They saw the doorknob got round and round again turning it to make the door open, when the door opened the 2 girls closed their eyes and looked down like they are regretting what they have done._

"_Hey Guys.. is that goddamn kidnapper here?" Conan said._

_This made the 2 girls snap back and stared at the 3 boys who was blading off the ropes that made them tied up with some knives. Ayumi who was really really happy when she saw them rescuing them almost shouted for joy._

"_Crap! Why now! I just need to hostage this 5 kids now." A voice was heard, sure enough it was the kidnapper who was being chased by police officers. He walked up to them and pointed 2 guns at Conan and Ai._

"_You kids, go away or I'll kill your friends!" The man said._

_The 3 of them sure ran away but not outside the door they are hanging out the door waiting for the police officers to arrive and rescue them. Soon enough, the officers came shocked as they saw the bespectacled boy and the strawberry blonde haired girl, Guess who it was. Of course it's Officer Satou and Officer Takagi with Insperctor Shiratori with some others._

"_Conan-kun? Ai-chan?" Satou shouted._

"_So you know these little people here? This would be good to show them how." The man said with a big grin on his face._

"_Stop it Miyamoto-san!" Takagi shouted._

_Then Miyamoto-san the kidnapper looked at Conan who was touching his watch all over the place and Conan actually decided to put him to sleep._

"_Boy, What do you think you're doing?" Miyamoto asked._

"_Looking at my watch, can't you see already?" Conan asked him._

"_Do you think you can even get out of here alive when they don't let me escape already?" Miyamoto said. "Nope, I'm not thinking of that." Conan said as he pulled up the trigger and looked at Miyamoto-san in the triggers. When he was about to shoot the tranquilizer at him, he got shooked off by the kidnapper and instead got Officer Satou asleep._

"_Tranquilizers won't work for me!" Miyamoto-san shouted as he held Haibara with him as he ran off outside while making Takagi and Shiratori stumble and fall._

"_Don't you dare arrest me or chase after me or let this girl get killed!" Miyamoto shouted at them._

_Everyone put their guns at the ground and just stared at him, but then they smiled as they already know Conan with his kicking abilities (not really kicking abilities but the shoes) will absolutely make him arrested._

"_What are you smiling at? Do you want this girl to get kil-" He cannot continue as Conan spoke while still at the cabin with 2 paint buckets in front of him with his kick-enhancing-shoes-whatsoever-it-was-called shoes on and ready to kick the buckets._

"_You just made a very big mistake Mr. Miyamoto-san. Or should I say, Arsonist-san?" Conan said._

_Everyone was shocked as they don't even know what Conan was talking about but they we're pretty sure that Miyamoto-san will be put to sleep immediately after the conversation._

"_If you really wanna talk about what I know from you, let's talk in prison!" Conan said as he kicked the Paint bucket immediately as he caught him off guard._

"_Wait, Wha-" Miyamoto-san said but cut off by his body and face is in pain with 2 paint buckets in front of him. "No…" His last words for the night before he gone to sleep. One of the officers has a camera with them so he decided to take the picture._

_Everyone chuckled, laughed and rejoiced while they caught and arrested him into prison._

"_Well done Conan-kun." Almost all of the officers said._

"_Don't forget about them, I don't want to be selfish now." Conan said smiling at them._

"_Arigato Shounen-tantei dan!" All officers now shouted._

"_All of you are welcome!" They shouted with hint of joy for at least they are now known._

_**-[End of Flasback]-**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Chapter 4 Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So how was it? Don't worry I'll be updating much more faster than now about Wednesday, I'll be updating on Wednesday Again I'm so sorry for the late updates because I'm really sick the past few days And I got no idea what to write So sorry but please stay tune for more chapters.

Sylkabe : A-MA-ZING O_O  
>Just amazing, your one of the best writer I've ever read...<p>

AiConShinxShi : Quite enjoyable chapter. Poor Conan

lui ngantok : Huhu, nice story.. Hehe, update soon, dear..

Thanks for the update guys I was about to update after lui ngantok reviewed but I got no idea of what to write so thank you so much for the appreciaton!

I'll be back soon!

**I'm Saying Good Bye For NOW!**


	5. Author's Note please read!

___**On Freakin Hiatus because of :**___

"This is on Hiatus or discontinued or maybe in the future I continue this Because I really love this story so much! It's on hiatus pretty much because of lack of interest of people in this story really and I am bothered by so many stories and so many works pretty much because of school to do! So just tell me if you wanna continue this story of mine I'll count even just pretty 1 review! Bye Bye!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Lovely Author's note !**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Passionate Kiss

**Hey Doods! I'am Back!**

For what seemed like forever, y'know. I actually updated the story xD. It's been almost 3 or 4 weeks now already. And thank you for those reviews and cheer up go write another chapter reviews on my Author's Note. Pen names are : **animelove22, psiWehT'OlliW, and tyoro2075!** I'm really thankful for the all out support guys! And here it is :

A/N : I'm going to try to make Haibara to be a lot more sarcastic now.

**Disclaimer : ? Really? Need to this Disclaimer?! ?**

**-Chapter 5 : Passionate Kiss-**

And apparently they walked to school in silence except for the 3 kids who is just busy talking about the latest episode of Kamen Yaiba, which pretty simply sucks. No one breaking the silence until the 3 talked to them when they arrived at the school gate.

"Hey guys it's strange that you don't even talk now." Genta told the 2 of them which made the 2 other kids too turn their heads to the 2 shrunken teens.

"Yeah, come to think of it.. You two didn't even spoke even a little word or budge one movement to one another." Mitsuhiko said.

"Don't bother them too much guys they maybe thinking of something important or anything." Ayumi suggested.

"…" The response from everyone as they arrived to the classroom door.

Soon they just chit chatted with each other while Kobayashi-sensei is still not in the room.

"What time will the sun go down this afternoon…" Conan asked himself with a questionable look on his face.

"You investigate something about SUNS now?" Ai said.

"What if I say yes?"

"Then you are an absolute idiot for leaving such a thing."

"Guess I won't continue on the very good scenery in my mind."

"Better you won't even have a very great chance on the Karaoke night."

Then there's an absolute silence after that till the teacher came.

"Ohayo Minna-san !" Gretted Kobayashi-sensei

"Ohayo Sensei" The class greeted with sparkling eyes.

"Looks like you kids are very eager to really have a great picture already!"

Then blah and blah and blah so the boring class goes on and on and on until lunch time came and everyone quickly rose up from their seats and hurried through the door.

"Sleepy?" Conan asked Ai.

"What do you think and what do you see?"

"Maybe a beautiful young lady with cold icy eyes with a deadly aura around her always."

She got tiny thin pink strips on her cheeks after that but regained composure again. "Well your developing your talking skills much tantei-san." Ai said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well if you say so I'm gonna develop my action skills too." He said with a grin on his face.

"What do you me-"

He caught her off guard and immediately kissed her by the lips sweetly which lasted for about 35 seconds sharp. Little did they know there are people watching them and others even took a picture of them especially the staff, teachers and faculty members with the principal just walking with the crowd and saw the short little good kiss of the two little kids.

When they pushed each other to breath Conan noticed many people staring at them even the Shounen tantei dan, He quickly ran off to the bathroom to hide in one of the stalls.

"Ai-chan…." Ayumi said on the verge of tears falling down on her cheeks. "What the hell was that?" Mitsuhiko said with a hint of super jealousy in his eyes. Then Genta yeah he is just pretty preoccupied on thinking what to eat after school.

Then Ai started to look around and is pretty surprised on the crowds of people surrounding her then there the Grade 1-B classmates are now running off to ask her many of senseless questions but this one will be different considering Conan in it.

"Haibara-san what was Edogawa-san's taste huh?"

"Yeah is it sweet or what?"

"Did you feel butterflies in your stomach?"

"How fast did your heart beat there?"

"I am super jealous of you Haibara-san!"

"How long was that?"

All of the girls and some boys just asked bothersome questions when they noticed that Ai is not answering them and is spaced out, they gave up, but at the same time they just saw Conan got out of the bathroom and is looking at them but then gave a worrying look when he saw his classmates smirk, He ran when the kids quickly approach him.

"_Oi oi, surely not that they will still come after me in this place." _He thought.

And he just rested there at the wall and sighed. "I hope that they will leave Ai alone." Conan told himself.

"We are totally leaving her alone cause we're coming after you even here." One of his classmates said.

"_What the… they still followed me into my house which is known as a haunted house (Kudo's mansion)"_

"So…." Then they bombarded him with stupid questions and Conan keep glances at his watch until it's the end of recess and it's time to get back to class. He warned the kids to go back to school or else that Kobayashi-sensei will be mad at them and they got alerted and ran back as fast as they could to the school while Conan lazily walked back to the school as slow as he could.

And by the time he got to the door.

"_Oh no.. I should've skipped class just yet but I'm already here… shall I go in or what." _Conan wondered while hands in his chin.

"Go in Conan-kun, they're waiting for you." Ai said sarcastically with a smirk playing on her lips. _"Ai….." _He thought with his face frowning at her but when he just recalled what happened moments ago, He completely blushed and as he saw Ai grinning at him, that just meant she saw the blush and he was pushed in the classroom by her.

"Ah ah.. Chotto.." Conan said cannot continue the whole sentence when he saw the whole class staring at him and grinned at him even Kobayashi-sensei.

"Conan-kun….." Conan shivered at this expecting the worse.. "Detention After School!" Kobayashi-sensei scolded. "At least that's what the principal said." Kobayashi-sensei smirked at him.

"Then that means…." Conan quivered at he looked at the class who was about to open they're mouths "YES! ALL OF US WE'RE THERE WHEN YOU TWO KIS-" The whole class sentence was cut off by Kobayashi-sensei's words "Stop it already!"

"Well good luck tantei-kun the picture will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow!" Kobayashi-sensei whispered at him.

"WHAT! SURELY YOU ARE JUST JOKING!" Conan shouted with his piercing chilidish voice.

"NO WE ARE'NT !" The Whole class replied at him shouting a lot more ear piercing. (The whole class already knew what Kobayashi-sensei was telling him.)

"No…. Why… Do…." Conan said while the door opened revealing a man with a picture of the two of them kissing.

**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-Chapter 5 End-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~**

So how was it? How is my replacing chapter for the seems-like-eternity-update in mere horror?!

I just wish that makes it more exciting and good! I really appreciated those people who really supported me until here! Don't worry I'll be updating sooner!

**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~This is goodbye !-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~**


	7. Chapter 6 : Setting Sun

So umm.. new chapter here ! hahaha I really am sorry for those long wait for another chapter ! but here I am ! error is the last sentence of the last chapter. It's actually people not man there are visitors which Kobayashi-sensei called to assist them (obviously in Kudo2315's version he put Kazuha,Ran,Heiji but I'm gonna change it a bit.) See ya! Enjoy the story.

A/N: If you really see freaking bad errors please tell it to me I feel bad when I read my whole story sometimes xD.

Me : DC IS MINE!

Aoyama-sensei : Stop these nonsense jokes little kid.

Me : If you only say the disclaimer.

Aoyama-sensei : Fine I don't own DC.

Me : Yay! If you don't I'll own it!

Aoyama-sensei : No! I mean This annoying kid right here doesn't own DC Geez..

=======================**Chapter 6 : Setting Sun**======================

Then there stood before his shocked cobalt blue eyes, The Great Detective of the West Hattori Heiji, His Damsel in Distress Kazuha Toyama, Daughter of Sleeping Kogoro Mouri Ran, And The Great retired actress Kudo Yukiko. Grinning at him widely as they called Conan over to them and let him see the pictures they got when the two of them kissed. Hardly not believing his eyes, He scrubbed his shocked eyes and when he opened his eyes they are just getting nearer and nearer to him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Conan whispered to them to avoid attraction from other people.

"Just to visit you.." They said in unison while laughing quietly.

"Cut it! What's the real reason of you 4 doing here?" Conan asked avoiding to make his voice higher and higher.  
>"Ok Ok. We'll tell it. We got invited by sensei to accompany her in this event." Yukiko told him.<p>

"Of all the people why are you here O-B-A-A-S-A-N" Conan emphasized the word obaa san at his okaa-san. " D'YOU JUST SAID….." Yukiko said with a deadly aura and a pair of sharp eyes at him which is noticed by them. "Yukiko-san please stop it please.." Ran told her while smiling sheepishly.

"And you too Hattori." Conan whispered in his ears. "He-he-he-he." He laughed nervously and showed him pictures of them.

"Kawaii desu yo ne?" Kazuha grinned while looking at the picture.

"Yeah! They look like already a real couple for once Conan-kun got one.." Ran told them.

"Oi Stop it already." Conan said with a frown on his face.

Then the rest of the school day passed. The 4 of them simply introduced themselves and their reason here, Helped the students about Grade 1 thinginmyjaggers while Heiji just simply stood beside Conan and distracted him second by second with those stupid things he told him. And now it's time to take pictures in very beautiful and great sceneries. Everybody leaved Ai and Conan alone while the others walked to their destined destinations.

No one even bothered to say anything while they always steal glances at each other but Conan already spoke.

"Wait here I'm gonna get my extendable monopod." After that he ran as fast as he could. And with that he quickly grabbed his extendable monopod at the Kudo Mansion as quickly as possible and ran directly to Ai's direction. Then he saw her there and they walked to there destination without uttering a word.

"Then there it is." Conan simply said with a small smirk escaping his lips.

"Amazing.." Ai said with sparkling eyes and is gaping at the setting sun in the white falling snow around it.

"Look at it, they enjoy the epic scenery too." Conan pointed other couples such as the sweet granny and gramps, the sweet lovey dovey teenagers, and the married couples.

"C'mon here this is where we are going to take our awesome picture." Conan said shivering a little because of the cold winter gave them. "Huh, cold are you?" Ai said. "I didn't bring my jacket." Ai said. "Eh! Oh c'mon you can't be serious are you?" Conan said. "Why wouldn't I be serious?" She said smirking. He gave up lowering his head in defeat and told her just to sit and take a picture. He immediately gave his jacket at her without looking at her and not even his front shirt can be seen. "Don't you dare look at my shirt." He said with a blush crept unto his hot face. "Hai Hai." She said.

He put the camera down into the monopod and set off the timer and extended it until it shown the bright setting sun under the crystal clear snow. He took hold of her shoulder and kissed her right away before the camera flashes in 1 second so the kiss had a space in the picture. He immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could to the Mouri Detective Agency while smiling at their picture.

Meanwhile Ai is completely shocked and she can't even move one muscle from every single limb she got in her body. Seems like her bones are broken after that kiss. Everyone giggled at the scene of the two not so little kids. She then touched her cheeks looked around and finally, she blushed as red as tomato. She then sprang up from the bench and ran and ran and ran to the Hakase's place. Conan left a photo copy of the picture at the bench before he left and leave Ai there moments ago. So she bring picture with her and entered the Agasa's Manor.

"Tadaima!" Ai said. "Oh Ai-k…" Agasa said but cut off when he already heared the slam of Ai's door from her room.

"What happened to her today?" Agasa asked no one in particular when he saw a rectangular slim picture-shaped on the ground, and when he looked at it, his mouth gaped wide open, eyes widening. "Shinichi-kun.. Ai-kun… KAWAII!" Agasa shouted but soft enough to not make Ai notice him. "I'll tell Yukiko-san!"

Meanwhile at Ai's room

"That tante-san….." She said while covering her face with her pillow to avoid the continuous blushing. "He's in a world of hurt.. Iie He's going to die if he's going to school tomorrow. Grrrrr." Ai said with her eyes from turquoise turning into devilish red long eyes. "I better now let Hakase notice that picture, or else, His mom will find out and.. half of his detective books will be confiscated! Hahahahahahahaha!" She thought. "But still, I shouldn't let hakase see it or everyone's just gonna tease me, him, us… speaking of him… Does he mean what is written in his shirt…" She thought. "Nevermind.." She denied the "_I Love Her _" Word on his shirt and the arrow is directly pointing at her. "Heki heki Shiho…" Ai said to herself as she walked downstairs through the kitchen where he saw Hakase..

"Ohh Ai-kun is this yours…." Agasa turned around with the picture on his hands..

~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-**Chapter 6 End**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~

Whew. This is the stupid chapter I was willing to make for the past few weeks which I can't handle due to lack of energy to write xD haha.

Hope you enjoy this short chappy ! Also that disclaimer method, I saw them from other writer's so I thought I could dig in with it. So haha uhmm.. haha.. Well please give a big fat thumbs up for this story R&R I Love you people! Stay tuned for the story!

~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~**This is goodbye !**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~


	8. Chapter 7 : Fist Paint

Aha! Hehe. Sorry for my late update again! I got school issues and stupid exams which is a curse because my mom didn't let me play the computer which sucks. UGH! Pitter Patter! This chaptahhhhhhh cause dis one is Pretty much the funny! xD So let's go ooooon!

**Disclaimer L: δ°- If I ever made Detective Conan.. CoAi and ShinShi is da best! But unfortunately I don't.. *sobs***

**/A:N\ : As I said funny chapter ever because I don't have any idea to write at all I just wrote this to give people the idea that I'am still alive xD haha just go move on! GO GO GO!**

==========**Chapter 7 : Fist Paint**=======================

"…. Umm. Hakase Why do you have that picture?.." Ai asked a bit perplexed.

"_Here it goes I'll count on 5" _Agasa counted.

"Umm Because you dropped it earlier." Agasa said.

"_4"_

"_3"_

"…" There's an eerie silence after that said.

"_2"_

"_1"_

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Ai said angrily screaming and shouting everywhere.

"_Just as expected!"_

"Here." Agasa made his hand get through to her quickly and shivering. She snatched it away from his hands and ran up to her room and said "DON'T TELL ANYONE OR ELSE!" Ai said to Hakase. _"Sheesh"_ _"She is serious right now. How can you deal with this Shinichi-kun.." _ Agasa thought.

_-~Meanwhile~-_

"Whooh! That was pretty damn close!" Conan talked to the air.

"Oh You are already home Shin-chan~" A voice crept behind him.

"O- Okaa-san? Why are you here?" Conan said as he sighed of relief.

"D'you forget already? I'm one of the assistants in your class!" Yukiko said. "So… How's your picture with Ai-chan!?" Yukiko excitedly said with her eyes sparkling. _"Here we go again.."_ Conan thought. Conan explained the whole situation thoroughly without any mistakes.

"But your explanation won't be complete with no pictures!" Yukiko made it even annoying for Conan. Conan showed her the pic and there she was, as expected adoring the picture and saying things and things. They talked and talked all night arguing over the picture and things until it's time to sleep.

"Night.." Conan said yawning and sighing walking towards his room.

"Good Ni-Night Shin-chan." Yukiko's cheerful expression is replaced to a sleepy one.

And That night Conan could not sleep well because of thinking all about what happened earlier at the pictorial spot of him and her. Because of thinking and thinking, He fell into a deep slumber.

-~_The Next Day_~-

Ai's POV

I woke up stretching my arms legs and head to wake it up already. I brushed my teeth took a shower went downstairs and ate breakfast but is still thinking about the incident yesterday.

Normal POV

"He'll be dead…." Ai talked to herself while sending a death glare to no one in particular but Agasa saw this and decided not to disturb her. "_Shinichi-kun.._".

As she walked down the doorsteps to the gates of the professor's house, She saw Conan waiting for her looking at the sky. He noticed her and walked towards her to say Hi but as he saw her Do-not-come-near-me-or-your-going-to-die look at him, He flinched and asked what's wrong. "What's wrong Ai?" Conan asked her with a worried and nervous look. She came closer at him and clenched her fingers in tight fists and her deadly aura around her got stronger which made Conan flinch even more. "Uhh, I gotta go now See ya later!" Conan said nervously running away from her. "_Later?" _She smirked of the thought of the thing she has in her mind.

-~_At School_~-

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi called her, "You look pretty drastic today? What's the problem?" Ayumi asked her.

"You can't remember?."

"Oh, Haha I forgot. I'll see you later I gotta meet up with Mitsuhiko-kun, We have to do our plan." Ayumi told her while waving goodbye to her.

Conan saw her but is still feeling pretty nervous so He just go back to his class.

-~_At the class_~-

Ai walked down the door to Class 1-B while thinking things about some things [xD]. As she opened the door, She immediately gave a death glare at Conan who is looking back at her with nervous eyes. She smirked and talked to the teacher.

"Conan-kun.."

"Yes Sensei?" Conan asked nervous.

"Detention after class! And suspension for 3 days next week!" Kobayashi-sensei said.

"What?! No way?! What did I do?!" He continuously asked confused.

"You punched Mitsuhiko-kun in right cheek." Kobayashi-sensei said looking deadly and sharp.

Just that time Mitsuhiko and Ayumi walked in the class with Mitsuhiko's face painted with red mark of a fist on the right cheek. _"Nice paint Yoshida-san!" _Ai thought smirking. "What? Seriously? I didn't even remember when did I punched him! I didn't even punched anyone!" Conan said quickly. SO QUICKLY!

"Stop Lying Conan-kun!" Kobayashi scolded him.

He immediately shut his mouth quickly. Rumors spread in the whole classroom.

"Is that true Tsuburaya?"

"Ima Touch that thing if it is true." One guy said and did as he said.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch!" Mitsuhiko Acted which looked like real.

"It's true!"

"How can Edogawa-san do this?"

"I cannot believe it!"

Then all of the rumors turned to Conan who is staring back at them nervous of what is going to happen because if this happened, This will go through the whole school and will go to his parents and His books will be again lost by half!

"_Oh Dear God why?"_ He wondered through his mind will his classmates walked towards him quickly.

"Is it true."

"It's obvious you know. But why did you punched him?"

"How cruel of you Edogawa-san"

"How could you do something like that?!"

"That is against the rules of the school!"

And so on and so on until sensei had to silence them by threatening them. He looked over his shoulder at Ai who was smirking at him impassively. "Nice Shot Conan-kun. That is really red." Ai whispered smirking at him again. "Haibara Ai…" Conan shot her a death glare which could match Ai's glare. She giggled a bit before smirking again. "But If you looked at that mark on his cheek, It looked pretty disastrous." She said laughing a bit. Her laughing and giggling made Conan cool down a bit and smile at her action but because of the smirking and what she told him, He gained back some temper at her to be angry again but decided against it.

"So before we start the class, We will announce first who won the pictorial eve-." Kobayashi-sensei's words we're cut off when the door opened revealing a man in his late 40's.

"Oh hello Mr. Principal." She said a bit cheerful.

"Stop with the talking! I heard someone punched someone IN THIS CLASS!" The principal said. "WHO PUNCHED THAT LITTLE GUY OVER THERE?!" He asked pointing to Mitsuhiko.

All fingers pointed to Conan indicating that He was the one who made the red mark on Mitsuhiko's Face."

"_Oh Dear Lord help me with this curse!" _Conan thought. The Principal glared at him and walked over at his desk. "Young man.." The principal said smiling like a maniac there. "…." Conan answered. "I would want to talk with your parents." The principal said to him. "_Why them? My BOOOOOOKSS!" _He thought with a scared face.

~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~**Chapter 7 End**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~

Again! I'm sorry for my late update as I said, School Issues and my Mom's curse xD Just look forward at this story and please don't lose hope on this story I promise you that this one is going to be amazing!

~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~**This is Goodbye!**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~


	9. Chapter 8 : Surprise

Here I'am here a speedy update because I just found myself re-reading stories I super liked ! And I saw myself having free time to update this story :) I would really appreciate it if you would drop by, reading and reviewing this story of mine. Especially because I wrote this chapter in my tablet bcoz my sister downloaded this WPS thingy where I can write. Mainly bcoz my computer mouse was broken, I cant move the cursor anywhere! The only thing I can do with it is click buttons everywhere!

**================Chapter 8 : Surprise================**

"But... But..." Conan stammered with nervous and anger looknin his eyes. "_Damn you Haibara..." " _No but butts!" And with this grammatical error of the principal the class tried hard to suppress their laughters afraid on what is going to happen to them. Then something clicked in his big mind and sent a mischievous grin to Ai who saw this and gulped a bit.

"There's something with that grin of his." Ai thought. "_Masaka..._"

"Go home kiddo tell your mom and dad about this and your going to have 5 homeworks per subject which is the total of 35 homeworks. Don't worry about the detention just go already!" The pricipal shouted at him. "..." Conan just hid his smirk under his innocent looks and came out of the room and there he is, laughing softly.

He was on his way to home, He noticed a park nearby and decided to relax for a bit.

-0-

Meanwhile at the classroom...

"And we are now going to announce who won.. Let's see... 1st is... Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai..." There we're several 'oooe's' in the room. "Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Yoshida Ayumi..." There we're little claps and cheers which made them blush.

"And finally.. Kojima Genta and Furuka Miku" They both smiled sheepishly and laughed softly.

Then after those announcements.. The teacher spilled the beans again to make sure that the children won't get the wrong event. Sure enough the kids errupted in cheers for they will hear there crush's singing voices. They were very happy, SO HAPPY. For the meantime.. Ai was thinking on how to talk to Conan without anything going wrong. "I guess I would just talk with him casually." I thought out loud. "Who are you going to talk to Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked her curiosity was visible on her face. "No one." She answered simply, before Ayumi could retort, She sent a cold glare at her which caused her to stop whatever she was going to say and took a step back.

-0-

While Conan was finished already at doing his so called homeworks, He immediately told Yukiko He was going to a mall to buy one thing, Her mother agreed for because He was mature and old for his fake age. "Revenge and vengeance is sweet you knoe, Ai." Conan talked to himself quietly while on his skateboard dashing off chuckling to himself.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Conan said to the air again.

Meanwhile...

"Where is Conan, Kudo-san?" Ai asked coolly to Yukiko.

"He told me he is going to the mall for something.." Yukiko answered cheerful for a bit.

"Oh mkay.. Thanks for the information." She said hiding her little nervousness in her plastered face with her cool imaginary mask. "_Is he really... Nah I'm totally easy to be parsnoid these days.." _With that said, She slowly walked her way down to the door and got our of the Kudo household.

"_Shin-chan is right.."_ Yukiko thought to herself as she giggled automatically.

-0-

Conan dashed off home to try out his gift for himself and as well thought on what story should he make that will look like real. He decided on an unreal one but has himself his reasons. And he tell her mom about what happened at school earlier andnthere, the sacrifice is made and his books were... 45% of his own books are confiscated for 3 months. "_Sheesh.. Gotta sleep early hehehe..."_ Conan once again chuckled while running up to his room.

-0-

The next day was off to a very good start for Conan. He woke up just in time before the roosters cluck. He got super ready and took things early as possible like eating onntime when breakfast was served in the table, Jumped over to the bathroom to take a shower after he ate breakfast, Immediately got ready for school and applied the surprise on him, then boo-yah! He was in school just in time after the guards open it by about 3 seconds. He was just right in time for everything! There he applied the splint (A:N : In case you don't know what a splint is, sesrch it on google but my shortest explanation about it is that is the thing you apply to your arm when he/she brokes an arm.) and the blood splatter thingy beneath it. Then he applied some itcginf powder to it and scratched it so it would look like too red of something fallen.

Later on, one by one the students came and was surprised when they saw Conan there sleeping with his arm having a fake splint. Rumors spread very quick when they saw this.

He just smirked at this. "_Wait for the real show later..._" Conan thought while chuckling too soft. As soon as Kobayashi-sensei entered the room, Conan hurried to go to the sensei's desk.

"Sensei, Haibara dropped a Iron pipe with a sharp blade under it at my arm, that happened when I was about to ask her why did they set me up here and lying about the punching event, because that's just painting in Mitsuhiko's face." Conan told sensei the made up story but the Punching incident is not made up.

"Are you telling that Haibara-san revenged on you?" Sensei asked.

"Yes sensei." Conan abruptly answered in his annoying child voice.

As soon as he sit at his seat, The Shounen-tantei dan camenin a bit late for finding him. Hey look there's Co...nan...-kun... What happened Conan-kun!" Ayumi screamed at him while runnng towards him and accidentally squeezed the blood splatter thingy, and as expected, fake blood came out of the splint and Ayumi took her hand out immediately.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Conan faked a scream

"Gomenasai Conan-kun." Ayumi said worriedly in the verge of her tears.

"What happened?" Mitsuhiko asked. "You'll know later.." Conan said and faked a sob with a fake glare at Ai.

_"Don't tell me..." _ Ai's thoughts we're interrupted when sensei called her name.

"Haibara Ai..." Kobayasi-sensei started off dangerously. Ai gulped a bit hard than usual and got ready.. "DETENTION AFTER CLASS! 3 DAYS OF SUSPENSION NEXT WEEK LIKE EDOGAWA-KUN!

"..." The whole class we're silent after Sensei shouted. After Ai processed what sensei was telling, there as expected, Conan chuckled softly with a grin plastered on his face.

"WHAT!" Ai shouted a bit harsh and glared at Conan eho was laughing hard at the inside but his annoying innocent face was on his face masking the truth about it.

There again at the room door standing a man in his late 40's glaring at everybody who was very silent when he heard a shout at the room.

"WHO SHOUTED!" Ai gulped harder at this. There as she expected every kid turned to her and pointed at her. _"This is gonna be a stupid long day..." _Ai face palmed herself in the inside while sighing out of frustration at the outside. Conan chuckled now harder. "Edogawa Conan..." "grrrr." Ai right now very frustrated at Conan and gave him a very deadly sharp cold glare at him. But Conan didn't noticed this and just laughed harder..

~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~**C****hapter 8 End**~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~-_-~~

Aww~ I really am glad for all the support that I am recieving from all of you ppls! I'll try follow your suggestions and make them in the near future that is coming! Again I would appreciate it if you drop a review because I made this chapter in my tablet which is pretty hard mostly because of when I got wrong spelling and grammars, It's hard to tap the part that has an error xD so yeah love love for all of you ppls!

**Gooooooooooooooooooodbbbbbbyeeeeeeee fooooor nooooooowwwww!**


End file.
